DBT Episodes 4-6
Property of The Heartman Episodes 4-6 of Dragon Ball: Teardrop Episode 4 Kristen has to drag Kurt and Jeff back to their hideout. They walk in. Kristen: *Kicks door in, completely out of breath* Ugh. REDFIRES!!! ASSEMBLE!!!! Entire Crew: *All come to the front room, Lois speaks* Yeah, boss? Kristen: We've got a problem. *finally falls forward, dropping Jeff and Kurt* It's a negro named Cuma. Kurt: I..... can't... feel...... my..... pair. Lois: Cuma did this to you guys? How? Jeff: Her hair turned gold and her power level went high up. Kurt: She's hot when she's mad as hell. Kristen: We are the Redfire Crew!!! We do not get beat by anyone, not even someone whose power level is greater than mine! Kurt: Her power was huge. You're the toughest one here, and your power was like, only 53,000,000. How would you compete with Cuma when she goes blonde? Lois: *finishes looking at her Alien Biology Book from school* I think you're talking about a Super Saiyan. See. *shows the page, which has a picture of Trunks as a Super Saiyan* Kristen: Great. That's just dandy. How do we train to beat out a Super Saiyan? Lois: Doesn't your dad work for some Planetary Trade Company? Kristen: Why would Ace Corporation want to help any of us? Lois: I think Mr. Ace's sons can help us, I mean, it's worth a shot. Kristen: Those rich boys aren't going to want anything to do with a gang like us. How would we even talk to them? Lois: I mean, you're good at negotiating, maybe you can do it. Kristen: True as that is, there's no guarantee it'll work. Jeff: Our rep is at stake, boss. Kristen: I'll go see daddy's employers. Give me a Senzu. Member of the Redfire Five: Here, boss *reaches into refridgerator pulls out a can of Senzu Beans and gives her one* She leaves for Ace Corporation, In the Ace brothers rooms. Voice on Intercom: Young masters, there is a young lady here to see you. Glacio: Young lady, eh? Send her up. About 2 minutes later... Kristen: *walks in* Hi, you two. Glacio: Well, look at the sexy lady who just walked in. Hey, Frosko, see this? Frosko: I do, bro. She's the daughter of one of our soldiers. My take is she's here for a request. Kristen: You read my mind, Mr. Ace. Glacio: Please, Mr. Ace is our father, call me Glacio. And call him *points to his brother* Frosko. Kristen: Okay, Glacio. I'm sure you've heard about me? Glacio: Other than that you're one the soldiers' daughter and you lead the Redfire Crew that's been devaluing the city of Winnipeg, no. Kristen: *somewhat dejected* Oh. *normal* My gang and I have been having problems with someone at school, and she's gotten strong enough to kick me and my gang's asses. We need to maintain our rep, so we need to get stronger. Frosko: Hmmm....... go on. Kristen: I'm coming to you two because my dad has told me of your family and it's power and skill. I'm hoping to get some training from you in order to put down the darky who kicked our asses. Glacio: And who is this adversary you speak of? Kristen: Her name is Cuma Sepiero. Glacio: * eyes bulge* Sepiero? Frosko, remember that time of year dad mentioned to us? Frosko: Yeah, the Planetary Draft Tournament, what of it? Glacio: We need a third member. Frosko: I see. So, Krystal, we'll train you. Glacio: In return for 2 things. Kristen: My name is Kristen, and what do you want? Frosko: You to participate in the Tournament on our side. Kristen: No probelm! Glacio: *teleports behind Kristen, slaps her behind* And, a three-way with me and my brother. Kristen: HEY, I don't know abou- *thinking* It's worth it. *out loud* Fine. I'm ready. End of Episode 4. Episode 5 The next morning, at school. Elic: Good morning, Cuma. Cuma: Good morning, buddy. A good distance away, Kristen is watching them... later in history class.... Kristen: *walks into class, sits down* Hey, Kurt. Kurt: Yeah, bos- *smells Kristen, holds nose* GOSH!!! You smell like- Kristen: I made a deal with the Ace brothers. I'm getting some training and I'll pass it on to you guys. But I have to compete in some Draft Tournament, among other, more long term things. Kurt: Long term? You mean..... this is just wrong. Why would you agree to something like that with them? Won't Elic be mad? Kristen: Who cares what Elic has to say about it. *sees Cuma walk into the room* But what we need to care about is our rep. And here's how we clear it. *whispers in Kurt's ear.* During lunch break..... Cuma: *walks through hallway, out of back door* A ki blast is fired, which Cuma swipes away with one arm. Cuma: *confused* What the hell???!! Kurt: Over here, Little Booty. Cuma: Uck, Kurt. Kristen. Kristen: You tried to make us look bad, negro, but you've got an ass-whoopin' ahead of you now! Cuma: You and the Redfire Crew. *turns Super Saiyan* I hate how you think you can tell everyone what they can and can't do. Kristen: My crew, my school, my rules. You're about to learn that the hard way, darky. Ready, Kurt? Kurt: *picks up lead pipe* Ready for Little Booty. Cuma: *assumes a fighting stance* Kurt comes at Cuma with the pipe, swinging wildly, only for her to block the swing with one finger and blast him offscreen. Kristen, who used Instant Transmission, appears behind Cuma, but she too is knocked offscreen, by a kick. Cuma follows up by kicking Kristen high up, then axe-handling her back down. Kurt flies up to meet Cuma in the air for a homerun swing with the pipe, only to be caught with a roundhouse kick in the stomach. She then flings him over her shoulder back down to the ground. Both Crew members, who are down, stand back up. Kristen uses Transmission again, just in time to get out of the way of Cuma's high knee. Kurt is forced to take it to the mouth, being knocked offscreen. Kristen reappears, catching Cuma in the back with a punch. Cuma is knocked forward but regains her stance as Kurt and Kristen close in. They lunge forward, both missing their attacks, Cuma is behind Kurt and fires a Buster Cannon, taking him and Kristen both offscreen. Kristen goes into Transmission, and is palmed when she reappears in front of Cuma. Kurt stands back up and as he is raising the pipe, his arm is grabbed, snapped and he is tossed. The equalizer is none other than Bella. Kurt: *In pain* My!!! Aaa-aaa-arm!!!!! Kristen: *looks up* *gasps* Bella! What are you doing here?! This isn't your fight! Bella: Not my fight?! This is my sister!! If you mess with her, you mess with me. You'll have me to fight now! *Turns Super Saiyan* Kurt: *Still on his knees* I geuss Little Booty has a big sister. And Big Booty doesn't look too pleased with us, boss. Kristen: *thinking* Fabulous!!! Now we have 2 Super Saiyans to put in line. The Crew and I will need some more training. *out loud* Kurt, let's go! We're falling in! Kurt: Thank you, boss. Kristen and Kurt walk away. Bella: You all right, Cuma? Cuma: I'm fine. Just fine. Kristen just doesn't seem to learn, does she? Did you hear the noise we made out here? Bella: I did, and sent Elic a telepathic message. And look who shows up? Elic: Cuma! Cuma! I saw the whole thing! I didn't know Kris was really that mean to you. I'm sure if I talk to her and tell her to stop being such a meanie, she'll listen. Cuma: Ahahaha! Elic, you poor baby. I wish you knew how futile talking to bad girls like her was. Hahaha. *powers down* Let's go to lunch. Elic: Okay!. End of Episode 5 Episode 6 At the Sepiero Suite, in the huge computor room, Elic, Cuma and Bella are looking up the Sepiero family tree... Cuma: So, Bella? Who's responsible for our Super Saiyan abilities? Bella: *scrolling and typing on computor* Hold on, *finds it* Here we are. Our very first known ancestor is the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. He was a pure Saiyan, directly from Planet Vegeta. The strange thing is, though, the last Super Saiyan in our family is Vegeta Jr., who didn't appear until 100 years after Vegeta's death. Weird how the form skipped a few generations. Elic: Am I a Saiyan, too? I want to be a Super Saiyan! Bella: Sorry, Elic. You're not a Saiyan. You're nowhere on Vegeta's lineage. Elic: *uses sad, puppy-dog eyes* Cuma: It's okay, buddy. Let's go train. Bella: Cuma, Elic. It's that time of year again. It's the Planetary Draft Tournament. Elic: Already? YAY!!! We're going to have a reunion with our neighbors. They'll all be strong! Cuma: But we need to be stronger. If you train well enough and become strong enough, you'll get a Twix bar, Elic. Elic: TWIX!!!! They change into their gi's and get ready in the training room. Sepiero Sisters: *both turn Super Saiyan* Elic: Wait a minute! No fair! Cuma: What? Elic: You two are Super Saiyans. And it's two-on-one. Bella: It'll help that you have the experience of being double-teamed. You'll do it if you want your Twix. Elic: Okay. The girls charge at Elic. He dodges or blocks every single punch or kick thrown at him. He uses Instant Transmission to get behind Cuma and punch her offscreen, only for Bella to throw a roundhouse kick, landing square on Elic's head. As a reflex, Elic punts Bella offscreen. He uses Transmission to appear behind Bella, and axe-handles her into the ground. Cuma lands a surprise knee to Elic's face sending him flying across the Room. She appears above him and fires a Finish Buster, only for Elic to dodge it and appear above and behind her. She turns around and elbows him in the stomach, and Bella kicks him offscreen. As Elic stands up, he gets both sisters punching him from both sides. He knocks both of them back. Bella uses Transmisission, while Cuma charges at Elic and throws a kick. Elic catches her and, as Bella has appeared behind him, he uses a Cyclone Toss, smashing Cuma on Bella repeatedly before sending both offscreen. Bella and Elic enter Transmission, and Bella would kick Elic 12 times in his chest. He falls out of Transmission. Elic: *teary-eyed* My chest hurts. Can we stop? Bella: *slaps him in the face* Man up!!!! Don't be like your daddy! Elic: Daddy? *has a flashback of his parent's funeral** comes out of flashback* Daddy! *get's angry, to the point of powering up, and becoming a False Super Saiyan* Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *voice deepens* aaaaaaauugh!!!! Elic, now nearly insane, uses near-light speed to nail Bella in the stomach with a Dragon Punch, and begins charging a Vanish Ball. Cuma: ELIC!!! It's okay! She didn't mean it. Let's go get some ice cream and a Twix bar, Elic: *powers down, voice goes back to normal* TWIX!!! YAY!!! *skips out of Training Room* Bella: Oh... my.... god! That was scary as hell. Cuma: What scared me was the fact he almost went Super Saiyan. But problem is- Bella: He's not of Vegeta's lineage. There's no way for him to have Saiyan blood. Cuma: Geuss it was just our imaginations. Let's end training for today. END OF EPISODE 6 Category:The Heartman Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Dragon Ball Teardrop